


Ensnare

by stacy_l



Series: Intensity [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erotica, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Orgasm Delay, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack falls for Daniel hook, line and sinker.  Step 3…capitulation and sensation.  Daniel’s POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensnare

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted in May 2004. 
> 
> This is the fifth in a series of six POV stories. This story involves erotic fantasy play. It focuses on a Ds relationship (Master/slave) between Jack and Daniel.

**Daniel’s POV**

As I return to our house, the place I share with Jack, I quickly shower off then prepare for Jack’s arrival. He’ll be home soon and when he gets here I’ll be ready. I glance at the time feeling my anticipation and excitement building as I wait patiently for his return. 

After I finish in the bathroom I walk to my spot on our floor feeling my arousal only build as I slowly lower to my knees in the center of our bedroom. I swallow hard when I feel the plush carpet beneath me and harden considerably as I place my hands, palms down, onto my upper thighs assuming the proper waiting pose that is expected of a slave. 

Nervousness and anxiousness fill me. They’re the oddest feelings. I mean I know what to expect from Jack. I know that when he enters our home he’ll already be in his role of master. I know that he’ll have a plan of action for me, a plan of discipline, punishment, maybe even a little seduction to go along with bending my will to his, yet I still worry about what he has planned. I feel a mix of excitement and hesitation enter me as I think of what he may force me to endure this night. I will be punished, of that I have no doubt, for a slave is not permitted to touch himself without his master’s direct permission let alone orgasm and I willingly broke both of those rules. I had a hell of a lot of fun doing it, but I know that there is no way my master will allow me to get away with direct disobedience. Oh no, he enjoys punishing his defiant slave a bit too much to let such a crime pass unnoticed. No, my master will be very displeased with me. 

I remain on my knees waiting patiently for his arrival listening intently for the sound of his truck as he pulls in the garage, hearing the clock in the hall chiming as it reaches five o’clock. Five o’clock is when he usually arrives. I tense and close my eyes concentrating on listening again for the sound of his arrival feeling my desire, my arousal increasing as I can faintly make out the sound of the garage door rising in its tracks. Oh God, he’s here. My master is finally here and now I must wait for him to come to me, to seek me out and to correct me. Come to me, Jack. I’m waiting for you, love. Come to me. 

I tense as I hear the front door opening before it’s slammed shut. I jump as I sense the anger in that action. He’s definitely not happy and I know that I will be punished this night for my defiant acts. I swallow hard as I hear him climbing the steps and have to literally force myself to keep my eyes trained on the floor as he enters our bedroom. He storms in the room radiating impatience, anger and outrage. Shit, I am so fucked! 

I listen as he halts in his tracks most likely glaring at me before he brushes past me and into the bathroom. I wonder what he plans to do and hear the shower clicking on. Damn, he’s showering, which means he’s definitely in the mood to prolong my suffering and my punishment. Tonight will prove to be most…interesting. 

As the minutes drag into a half hour I become fidgety wanting nothing more then to shift my position feeling the stiffness in my body from remaining completely still. I force myself to endure longer knowing that if he enters our bedroom and sees that I have moved at all my punishment will be even more severe then he already has planned. I close my eyes determined not to anger him further. 

Within minutes he enters the room and walks past me smelling strongly of soap and shampoo. I quietly moan as I feel a sudden twinge of pleasure travel through my scrotum. The smell of a cleanly bathed Jack successfully turns me on even more. I keep my eyes closed nervously licking my lips as he draws to a halt before me. I can sense his eyes on me. He’s probably gazing at me, staring at me in something akin to disappointment and irritation. The time of my punishment has arrived and I nearly want to come where I kneel when that knowledge, that realization comes to me. I wait on edge for him to speak to say anything and tense when he softly questions, “What are you to me?” 

I inhale shakily before answering, “I am your slave, My Master.” 

“And as my slave what are your rights?” 

I feel anticipation and fear travel through me as he asks me that question: what are my rights? I know immediately what he’s up to. He wants to regain his control, to reassert that he is the master and I the slave. He wants to punish me, but first I need to confess to him what I’ve done to earn a discipline. I feel heat spiraling in my belly as I prepare to answer his question concentrating on keeping my voice meek as I reply, “I exist to serve you, My Master, and to obey your orders. I exist to please you, Master, and to accept your domination over me.” 

I’m certain that Jack is now smiling. When I disobey my master one of his first commands is always to tell him what my rights are. He wants me to say specific things and if I fail to provide the answers he’s seeking I’m punished more severely. I wait patiently to see if he’s satisfied with my answers still wondering just what he intends to do with me this night. His calm voice fills the room again as he asks, “What is your second duty, slave.” 

My second duty? I gasp as I recall my second duty: to obey his orders. I lick my lips before forming the answer he is seeking, “To obey your orders, My Master.” 

I can hear him moving as he lowers before me. He then presses his fingers under my chin and lifts my head forcing me to focus on him as he continues in a deceptively calm, soft voice, “And what does your second duty entail, slave?” 

I quickly find that I can’t hold his gaze and downcast my eyes feeling both ashamed and guilty as I answer, “I will obey you always simply to please you, My Master.” 

“Always?” 

I quiet my voice further as I feel even more ashamed of my earlier defiance and say, “Yes Master, always.” 

“Really? Interesting. What else does your second duty entail, slave?” 

“That I willingly yield my control to you, My Master.” 

I tense as Jack’s voice grows sarcastic as he continues, “You willingly yield your control to me, slave? Tell me is that all the time or just when you feel like it?” 

I gasp and flush with embarrassment knowing that his comment is meant to remind me of earlier today when I acted without his permission. I swallow harder as I unsuccessfully search for the words I want to say. When some finally surface I open my mouth to speak but am quickly silenced by a finger being pressed gently across my lips. I nervously glance at my master quickly returning my eyes to the floor as I close my mouth and the words become lost. My master continues in a voice of disappointment that’s dripping with sarcasm, “You willingly yield your control to me? That means that I control you completely, slave. You can do nothing, NOTHING without my say. You have surrendered complete control to me. You no longer control yourself or your actions. I control everything pertaining to you. I control you totally and completely. Do you understand me?” 

I tense further before forcing out a quiet, “Yes” in response to his comments. I hope that he’s finished reminding me of my place but as he continues I can only softly sigh, “You no longer have any control, slave. I control you. You can do nothing unless I permit it. NOTHING.” 

“Yes Master.” 

Seemingly pleased with my answer Jack changes the subject as he requests, “Tell me what you have done wrong this day, slave.” 

I stiffen knowing that this is the moment he’s waiting for: my confession, my admittance to my crimes of disobedience. This is where I tell him what I have done wrong and why I deserve to be punished as he sees fit. This is where Jack lays down the laws in HIS household. This is where Jack truly becomes my master and affirms his control over me. I don’t want to confess my crimes to him but knowing I will soon be punished I feel the heat in my belly rising. My dick twitches and I suddenly want him to punish me, to discipline me, to show me that I’m his slave, his property. I love to feel his control over me, to feel his strength and his power as he rules over me and protects me within his overprotective embrace. I prepare my confession answering in a meek, quite tone, “I came without your permission, Master. I dared to touch myself without your permission. I…I distracted you during a very important meeting and misbehaved in public, My Master sir.” 

“Do you believe you should be disciplined, slave?” 

“Yes Master.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I showed you much disrespect by defying you and deliberately breaking your rules.” 

“Stand up slave.” 

I rise hesitantly to my feet, unsure of what exactly my master is planning and become aware that he’s moving away from me. I refuse to lift my eyes not wanting to upset him further and listen as he lowers to our bed. I wait on edge for his next command and moan softly as he voices it, “Come lie down across your master’s lap.” 

Oh shit! I can feel my arousal climbing as he makes that simple request of me. I feel a pleasant tingle travel my spine as my anticipation also increases. I slowly approach my master’s bed halting in uncertainty before he encourages, “I want you face down, resting your hips across my lap with your legs and upper body on the mattress. You may use a pillow to rest your head on if you desire. I want you to make yourself as comfortable as possible.” 

I gasp as I comply shifting onto him and feeling overwhelming desire and need fill me as I place my hips across his lap. I’m certain I know what he intends but still blush when he provides me with an answer, “For your direct disobedience today you will receive a healthy spanking.” 

I manage to squeak out, “Spanking? Master, I’m not sure if…” 

Instantly he’s combing his fingers through my hair, hushing me while attempting to soothe me. I’m very anxious and uneasy about the direction the fantasy play is taking and Jack picks up on my discomfort instantly. I feel relieved when I realize that he knows how nervous I now am. I’ve never been spanked by anyone before, not even my father. We discussed it in the past, Jack and I, but never attempted it…until now. We both did research on it searching website upon website and reading books of all kinds on how to do it and what precautions to take. Even knowing we did plenty of research I’m still a bit nervous about it. I start to relax when I feel Jack’s hand rubbing lovingly across my now rigid back. My tension continues to ease as he softly croons to me, “You can do this, my precious slave. I know you can. We’ll start with twelve spanks on each cheek. If you can’t continue then just say so. If you don’t say anything then I’ll continue the spanking. I know you can do this. You just need to relax and allow yourself to feel the pleasure, the erotic pain that a healthy spanking can provide.” 

I listen to his words finding that my anticipation is building. I want to do this for Jack, for my master. I want to accept the punishment he has pronounced. I want to please him and am determined to do just that. As he continues to soothe me I find that my hesitancy and fear are quickly diminishing. I open my mouth to speak releasing a husky moan as Jack’s free hand cups me intimately before gently massaging as he continues to speak to me. I quickly come undone finding myself moaning and thrusting ever so lightly against that tormenting hand. Within moments the hand that was previously rubbing my back slides down to caress my buttocks. Again I release a soft moan of pleasure as I feel Jack’s fingers gently stroking me, running across me as if he’s searching for something. I swallow convulsively as Jack inquires, “Are you ready, love?” and nod my head in answer. 

I feel my mouth drying up and the heat in my groin building as he whispers in my ear, “Count for me love,” and breathlessly reply with a husky, “Yes Master…” 

Within only moments I feel the first strike as Jack brings his slightly cupped hand across my right ass cheek. The strike is a bit firm but brief. Immediately it starts to sting but lasts for only a few scant seconds as my master sets to work gently massaging the area just struck. I release a deep-throated moan as the mix of pain and pleasure nearly send me over the edge. I feel his spanking hand still and whimper softly as Jack proceeds to massage my genitals. After several moments he again orders me to count for him and stills the hand on my crotch. Again I feel his hand connect with my bottom gasping before moaning in pleasure as he begins to again gently massage the area just swatted. I recall that I’m supposed to be counting for Jack and say, “Two.” 

“Two. Yes, you’re doing great, love. We have ten more to go on this cheek before we can begin working on your other cheek. Are you ready?” 

I softly purr, “Yes Master” as I feel him beginning to again massage my groin. He quickly falls into a rhythm spanking me before massaging the stinging area then switching to massaging my genitals before providing the next slap. In between each smack he encourages me and praises me for accepting the punishment. After he finishes with my right cheek he turns his attention to my left one starting much the same as before and working up to twelve. After finishing the sets he comments in the husky voice I love so much, “Your cheeks are rosy, love. They have a beautiful glow to them.” 

I feel like I’m ready to explode and tense as he gently squeezes the base of my dick sensing that I’m close to climax. I smile and reply, “Hmm…feels good…all warm…tingly…” 

My Master answers my comments, “I think we’ll stop here for tonight. I’m very proud of you, slave.” 

“Thank you Master.” 

“Now it’s time to move onto something a bit more…stimulating.” 

More stimulating than that spanking? Shit! I immediately rise when commanded and lower to my knees before the bed. I hear my master, my lover moving towards the edge of the bed and blush as he orders, “BOW!” 

I place my hands before me on the floor carefully forming a triangle with them before leaning forward and pressing my forehead in the center of it. I await his next command hearing him stand and walk behind me. In the next instant he’s nudging his foot in between my legs forcing them further apart saying, “I want to be able to see straight to that perky little asshole of yours slave so open wider. WIDER!” 

I snap into compliance forcing my forehead further forward as I raise my ass higher and spread my legs wider. I immediately feel an embarrassing blush spread across my face and neck as the position I’m now being made to assume makes me feel overwhelmingly vulnerable and exposed. 

I close my eyes as I mentally tell myself I can do this. I can handle this. As if he senses my uncertainty I feel a gentle stroking across my back. He’s doing a non-verbal check to see if I’m able to continue, and I love him all the more. He’s so attuned to me, especially when we act out our fantasies. If I become afraid he’s there to calm me, if I become anxious he’s there to soothe me, if I become panicky he’s there to hold me… He knows me so intimately inside and out. My master knows all of my secrets and he’s always there for his adoring slave, even when I’m a badly misbehaving slave. 

The hand continues to stroke my back and I arch up into it like a cat urging him to continue, telling him without words that I can do this, that I’m fine with this. He pauses at my lower back and lightly taps, the message is received and we can continue our little games of pleasure and pain. 

I listen as my master rises wondering what he’s planning and release a rather loud moan when I hear a drawer being opened. In the next instant I feel a smack being applied to my already warm buttocks and a sudden sense of fear and wonder seize me. Instantly he’s massaging the freshly spanked area harshly snapping, “Silence or you will be gagged, slave!” 

I nearly explode all over our bedroom floor in response to those words, that command. The heat within me builds and I feel my balls tighten as a pleasurable little vibration surges through my mid-section. My anticipation only fuels arousal setting every nerve deliciously on fire. As if he senses how close I am to fulfillment he reaches between my thighs lowering by my ear as he calmly orders, “You will not come.” 

I release an inarticulate sound of pleasure and frustration as his finger probes me before gently pressing my perineum. My orgasm is successfully halted and controlled by my master as a result and he chuckles huskily before continuing, “You will not move until I say so. Is that understood, slave?” 

“Hmm yes Master, sir.” 

SHIT! I’m so lost now, so far gone. I love when he orders me around, when he takes control of me. I feel so relaxed, so comforted by him. When he gives me orders I’m free, free to do as another commands. I do what he tells me and no longer have to worry about thinking, about making decisions, about my inhibitions. He frees me, gives me release, time off from having to be in charge, having to think on my feet, having to prove myself to others… Jack grants me the gift of surrender, of complete unshaken trust. He buoys me. He’s my rock, my foundation, my protector, my friend, my lover…my master. I yield willingly and completely to him and feel so free, so unbelievably safe knowing that I can yield to him without hesitation. To know that I can surrender totally and completely, to know that I can offer someone myself, my control, to know that he will never hurt me no matter how much I surrender to him invigorates me, makes me feel whole, makes me complete. Jack has given me the gift of unconditional love. He has given me the ability to trust completely and I will be forever grateful. 

My thoughts abruptly come to a halt and I release a soft hiss as he lightly bites the side of my neck sending pleasurable little shivers of delight through me. I feel my need to come return and again he orders huskily, commandingly, “You will not climax, slave.” I release a shaky breathless, “Yes Master,” and hear Jack’s sharp intake of breath. He’s obviously as excited and turned on as I. 

He likes to be in control as much as I like to surrender to his control. I willingly yield my complete control to you love… I’ve pledged those words to him repeatedly and I mean every single one of them, though occasionally I oppose him. Defiance is part of my nature, a part that drives him nuts, a part that can stimulate him as quickly as my complete compliance to him. Submission is what my master demands, what he expects of me, absolute obedience, but he knows that is not an easy thing to always give. When I stray he’s there to guide me back. He disciplines me providing an equal balance of pleasure and pain as he does so. He knows I will defy him again. He knows I can’t not resist him, his power over me, for that’s just part of what makes me…me. My master expects total control over his adoring servant, my friend my lover expects to be challenged, to be questioned, to be shown the other side of every situation. When I’m his slave my submission must be complete. I must yield to his rules, his expectations and his laws. When I’m his friend and his lover I no longer have to submit all of myself to him. It’s a steady balance that keeps me buffered and keeps me sane. 

I violently shudder releasing a soft mewl to the air as that finger between my legs is now rubbing across my opening teasing me and tormenting me. I sense that I’ll have great difficulty obeying his orders tonight. I whimper as that expert finger disappears, releasing a choked gasp as it returns coated in a cool slick Vaseline-like substance that can only be KY Jelly. He continues to run his finger across my opening back and forth sending wave after wave of pleasure and sensation through my body. I begin to purr as he so expertly strokes me jolting as a finger slips into me and begins to carefully prep me, making me slowly loosen for him. He continues rimming me as he promises, “If you move again I will secure you in place. Is that understood?” 

Oh yes sir, Master, sir! I begin panting failing to realize that I haven’t responded to him yet. My punishment is swift as his other hand clamps possessively over my hard cock and squeezes. I whimper as pain blends with pleasure. Without thought I answer my master hating the uncommon high pitch of my voice as I respond, “Yes My Master.” 

The pain on my groin eases and he begins to massage me. I’m nearly lost now swallowed up in the overwhelming sensations he’s providing. The hand on my dick is tormenting and the one still rimming me is unbelievable. I swear I see stars as a second finger slips inside my tight canal stretching me a bit more, preparing me for penetration. 

I automatically push back into him wanting to take his fingers as deep inside as I’m able and again I feel the pressure on my straining cock as he grips me tight enough to cause discomfort, a second warning not to move. I’m determined to remain still but find that the more he rims me the harder that command is to obey. I swallow hard panting as I become solely focused on the position he’s ordered me into: bowing with my legs spread wide, forehead pressed to the floor and completely open to him. Ah the torment my master forces me to endure at times. I growl as a third finger slips inside stretching me further. Soon it will be his cock breaching me intimately, very soon. 

I can hear him panting, his breath coming in little gasps as he draws immense pleasure from finger fucking me. Jack loves to prep me for penetration says he gets so turned on by the soft noises I release as he does so. I admit I’m a moaner and I’m not afraid to voice my pleasure. 

As he rubs over my prostate I jolt in response earning another tight grip on my engorged cock for daring to move without permission. He continues to rim me as he informs, “You are such a naughty slave. You defy me without hesitation. You dare to challenge me even after you surrender your complete control to me. A spanking doesn’t seem to get through to you so what will?” 

As he eases his fingers out of my tight hole I whimper at the loss wanting desperately for those fingers to return. I listen to his movements and wonder what he’s doing now. In the next instant his hands brace me about the hips clamping possessively over my middle. He shifts my hips a bit more making my body arch for him. I feel his invasion as he slips the head of his penis between my ass cheeks pressing it against my entrance but moving no further. Shit, what the hell is he waiting for? I feel my need for him increase. I want him inside me. I need him to reclaim me, to mark me as his. I’m ready to beg, to plead when he gently urges, “Lower your chest to the floor, slave, and arch your hips up higher. Yes that’s it, now raise up onto your elbows while still keeping your chest against the floor.” 

I comply with his command feeling suddenly very vulnerable and sexy at the same time. I wonder what he’s doing when he practically leaps on me as he eases his dick inside. I cry out unable to keep silent any longer as I nearly come for him. My muscles grip him tightly drawing him deeper within. 

His hands begin their exploration rubbing me, pumping me, massaging me as he slowly begins his thrusts again I cry out thrusting my hips upwards using my elbows as leverage to keep me semi upright. He lowers by my left ear and speaks in a soft sultry voice, “The Chinese call this position the White Tiger…” 

I moan and turn my head towards him meeting his agonizingly slow thrusts trying desperately to listen to him and not climax until permitted. As he continues his tale I find that my control is quickly slipping, “Do you know why, slave?” 

My voice comes out deceptively harsh and breathless, “No My Master…” 

He presses his lips to my ear before blowing across it effectively charging me up even more before he responds, “Because when a tiger mates it leaps onto its mate with the kind of passion equated with savagery.” 

“Oh God…hmm…” 

I’m fast loosing control and scream in intense pleasure as Jack suddenly changes his rhythm making his thrusts hard and fast, matching the pumping of my dick with his thrusts. I’m totally lost as I buck against him matching his savage thrusts with desperate ones of my own. I brace myself on my elbows and lower arms managing miraculously to keep my chest against the floor remaining in the extremely docile position as my master stakes his claim on my body and soul. His screams match my own as we thrust in rhythm he taking me viciously, fucking me with the ferociousness and possessiveness of the animal he mentioned. My pleasure builds and I feel my need to climax consuming me. I cry out, “MASTER!” and he harshly commands, “DON’T COME!” 

Ah shit! Don’t come? FUCK! I struggle to obey knowing it’ll be impossible to stop once I reach the precipice. As if he senses how close I am I feel that tight squeeze at the base of my dick and scream in outright frustration as he manages to halt my climax in its tracks. In the next instant he shoots into me creaming my insides with his sweet juices. I violently shudder as I hear the command the order forced from deep inside my master’s throat, “NOW SLAVE!” and I release erupting, spilling my seed all over my master’s hands before collapsing in exhaustion. I feel thoroughly satiated and manage a smile when my master lowers to rest his head on my now sweaty back praising me for my obedience to his commands. 

His husky voice flows over me as he again praises me, “You have performed very well, slave.” 

“Thank you My Master.” 

“Now we must get cleaned up. Come allow me to bathe you.”

My smile broadens as his offer pleases me greatly and I softly reply, “Hmm yes Master. Thank you Master.” 

Jack carefully eases out of me raining kisses all across my back and shoulder blades. I sigh greatly pleased and satiated. I whimper when I feel his loss but quickly he’s back scooping me gently into his loving arms and carrying me to the bathroom. Once there he lowers me into the tub turning on the water before sliding in behind me. When settled he pulls me against him and holds me as the tub fills. 

I relax and surrender to his tender ministrations as he carefully bathes me taking great time and patience in his every action. Once done he again slips out from behind me retrieving a towel and returning to lift me out of the tub insisting that I do nothing but allow him to take care of me. I smile as he dries me before carrying me to our bed and gently laying me upon the mattress. He slides in against me drawing me close as he orders me to go to sleep, planting kisses on my forehead as I close my eyes and surrender to his tender urgings. As sleep finds me I yield relaxing further and smiling again as I hear my master’s final words to me: “I love you, my sweet slave. I love you…”

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment of this series is titled: "Captured"


End file.
